Fanfiction ideas unfinished capters
by ThatMiraculousgirl
Summary: Here are some fanfiction ideas and preview chapters to the stories.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction ideas.

Title:

."Cousins?" – Adrien and Marinette are cousins(?). They find out they have been lied to for years once they end up having an attraction to each other. Rated M for smut. Incest? Maybe.

."Super duper." Sky high AU. Marinette and Adrien are not your average kids. They might seem like it, but they're not. Their parents are superheroes, so are they. They now have to attend Sky High, the place were they will learn how to use their powers. They know they are the strongest heroes in the universe, but will they be able to find out their powers? And when their parent's old enemies come back, Adrien finds out something astonishing. There are kwamis in this Au, no miraculouses, And no assigned kwamis, they have all kwamis all together.

."The return of HawkMoth." Sequel to Even more super than you thought. Adrien, Marinette, Lilly, and Emily had finally defeated HawkMoth, but a new one arises. Will the four be able to stop this Hawkmoth, keep their superhero identities a secret, and attend College? Will they succeed? Or will they fail. College AU

. "Too super." Sequel to The return of HawkMoth. They still need to find HawkMoth, and stop her before it all ends.

."You know the rule?" Sequel to You know the switch? Marinette and Adrien are getting used to their new powers and gets the hang of it pretty easily. Marinette gets turned into a baby during an akuma attack, and Tikki, Plagg, and Adrien has to watch her and keep her out of trouble. The rule was if the akuma's power hits a miraculous wielder and it last longer than a day, the effects will wear off after a month or two. This will be some ping months.

. Kitty Noir. Where is Chat Noir? Where is Chat Noir? There he is, there he is, all he says is meow, Mari has to fix it now, Read and see, don't forget Em and Lilly!


	2. Chapter 2: Jealous Chaton preview

**TMG: i got this idea because why not? enjoy your favorite jealous little kitty specialst!**

* * *

 ***~Super fake line break~***

Adrien wasn't jealous. He knew he wasn't. He wouldn't let himself become jealous over something a bit...petty. She was basically ignoring him for that _animal._ He hated that. How can a kitten(who was black with green eyes) do that? it was like the creature was out to ruin his love life, even worse, _his life._ He wouldn't allow it. Now, he couldn't just get rid of the little monster, that would upset her. But he was tired of this cat, trying to take away _his territory_ , his property. She was _his._ He needed to show that creature who was boss. And he was a bit rough with the dummy he was training with.

"Don't you think you're being a bit, you know rough? what did that dummy ever do to you?" A smug voice said. Adrien turned around to see no other than his best bud, Riven grinning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm perfectly calm." Adrien said, crossing his arms.

"Are you?" Riven asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, I am. why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit on the jealous side, and I'm assuming it's _**Not**_ about Marinette's new pet." It wasnt even a question. Adrien huffed.

"Its not about that little devil, and I'm not jealous. Now if you excuse me, I have an akuma to defeat." he said as his miraculous beeped, indicating that there was an akuma attack in Paris.

* * *

 _ **After the battle...**_

"Aren't you just the cutest thing in the world!" Marinette cooed. Adrien huffed. The Winx and specialists were were currently going to Marinette's home planet,Pagmamahal, which means 'Love' in Filipino.

 _Aren't you just the most cutest thing in the world? Psh, please. I'm WAY cuter than that girlfriend stealer._ Adrien thought grimly. What's worse was that he was driving.

 _Don't drive while angry Agreste. You are not jealous. You are not jealous. You are not jealous. You are not-_

"I could just kiss-"

 _Alright! I'm jealous!_

Adrien pressed a button, causing the ship to rumble, making everyone panic, excluding Adrien. He inwardly grinned and turned around.

"Ah, my bad. My hand slipped." He lied with a fake smile, but it looked genuine. Then he turned around to continue driving. Marinette raised a brow.

" Are you okay Adrien?" She asked.

"Super." Was his simple reply. You could hear the irritation in his voice.

"You sure, you seem a bit...distant today." Marinette said.

"I'm fine Marinette."

"Are your really-"

"Yes." He answered sharply. "I'm sure."

"Ace-"

Adrien sighed. It was like she could sense his emotions. But yet again, she was the fairy of emotion.

"I'm fine." Adrien said through gritted teeth. Everyone look at him oddly. Marinette giggled.

Adrien rose a brow. "Adrien, you aren't jealous are you?"

 **BANG!**

"ADRIEN!"


	3. Chapter 3: Friends? Roomates? preview

**TMG: I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself! I wanted to write this AU for so long! This was inspired by another story called "Don't Stop Believin'". which I think was sadly, discontinued. Enjoy! (XD I had to look up a calender from 1990 to get the day of the week right)**

* * *

 **Sunday, August 26, 1990.** This was it.

The place where Marinette would be spending the next.4 to 7 years at. She stood there adjusting the strap of one of her guitars around her shoulder. Looking at Miraculous University, one the best colleges in Europe. It was beautiful, but the school seem like there would be plenty of drama going around, and she wanted to avoid that as much as possible. Her mother's voice broke her out of her trance.

"Hm? You said something mom?" Marinette said, turning to where her mother was standing in front of the driver's seat door on her car. Her mother had a simple Buick, not really wanting to deal with fancy cars. Her and Her mother had took two different cars in order to hold all of her stuff.

"I said, do you have everything you packed?" Her mother said. Then her mother abruptly hugged her daughter. "Look at my little girl, All grown up! I'm really going to miss you!" Her mother sobbed into her shoulder dramatically.

"Yes, mom, I'll miss you too. But please let go, some people are starting to stare." Marinette hissed. Her mother pulled back.

"Miraculous University," Sabine sighed, "I remember when me and your father met here. We used to watch the stars, go on picnics, and occasionally-"

"EW! I don't want to hear about your erotic events from college." Marinette shrieked, covering her ears. Sabine chuckled.

"Make sure to call me every night." Sabine told her.

"Mom..."

"Okay, I'll let you be, but make sure to use protection!" Her mother said before pulling off..

"MAMA!" Marinette shuddered. She wasn't even worrying about... _That._ Maybe sooner or later, but not _now_. Or maybe never. She thought to herself as she walked towards her dorm room.

 _634..._

 _635..._

 _637..._

 _Ah! Here it is! 63...8?_

 _ **Or Maybe right now.**_

As she opened the door to her new dorm room, she thought she would have been greeted with her new roommate, who _would,_ most definitely, _be a girl._

Well, wasn't she wrong. There was a guy with beautiful blonde, messy locks, lounging on the black couch. He was currently wearing a red button up over shirt with a white t-shirt that was pushed up a bit by his green and black electric guitar he was currently using, showing his toned abs. He wore dark blue ripped jeans and red and white high-tops. _Maybe he was just her roommate's boyfriend or whatever._ Marinette thought to herself. He then looked up at her and smiled, revealing gorgeous forest green eyes. He stood up and walked over to her.

"You must be Marinette. I'm Adrien, your new roommate." He said, holding out his hand to shake. She returned the friendly gesture.

"Nice to meet you." Marinette replied.

"Likewise." He said. Then he looked over to her luggage.

"Do you need help with your luggage? Looks like you've got a lot." Adrien offered. Man he hoped she wasn't the type of girl to whine and moan about her clothing making her look fat. Marinette looked over to her luggage as well.

"Ah, you don't have to. It's not that much really, just some clothes and music equipment." Adrien chuckled.

"Since it's music equipment, I think I should help you. You're very small and I don't think either of us want to see you get hurt." He said, picking up an amplifier. "I'll let you get first pick on rooms." He said, standing in between the two bedrooms. "Left or right?" He asked.

"No, you really don't have to-"

"Left...Or...right." He repeated.

"Seriously, its-"

"Dude." He cut her off. "Left. Or. Right?" He said once more.

"Ummm..."

"Left? Orrrrr. Right?"

"Adri-"

"¿Chica de la izquierda o derecha?" _**(Left or right girl?)**_ She giggled. He grinned.

"My arms are getting tired~" he lied in a sing-song tone. "Left or right?" He sang.

"Fine, left." Adrien let out a breath.

"¡Finalmente! ¡La mujer ha hablado!" He said as he put the amplifier into the room to his right, aka, her left.(Finally! The female has spoken!). She walked over to grabbing her two suitcases full of her clothes. Then she realized what he said earlier.

"Are you making fun of my height?" She said. She then heard a snicker as he walked over to grab her keyboard.

 _ **These might be some good years after all.**_

* * *

After finishing up with unpacking Marinette's stuff,(Adrien didn't help with her clothes, because to him, it seemed a bit...rude) the two flopped onto the soft black furniture, groaning when the material hit their backs. They didn't bother on decorating their rooms yet, they just wanted to get the hard stuff done and over with. Then Adrien turned his head to the bluenette, flashing her a grin.

"What?" Adrien got up and stretched. As he did so, he spoke.

"¡Levántate, ahora es el momento de celebrar!" He suddenly said. Marinette huffed.

"English please, I can't understand you." She said. He huffed as well.

"Get up, time to celebrate." He repeated.

"Celebrate? For what?" She asked. He sighed.

"You know, the first day of college! The day before classes start! And the last thing I want is hear is you whining about how nervous you are." He said.

"Um, I don't think that's-" She was cut off by a loud groan.

"Almost all of Campus is going to this club to celebrate, and you're going too. Now go and get ready." He said. It wasn't a statement, It was a command.

"But-"

"Nope."

"-I-"

"Nada."

"-really-"

"Ugh."

"Do I really have to-"

"Sí." He said, pointing in the direction of her room. "Ahora. Get dressed, were leaving in 30 minutes. Don't wear anything too professional or too flashy, unless your one of the girls to do so." He mumbled sarcastically, eying her simple white hoodie and jeans ensemble. Marinette sighed.

"Alright, fine, I'll go." She said, walking into her room as Adrien did the same.

* * *

 ** _25 minutes later..._**

Adrien came out of his room. He wore a blue t-shirt with a black jacket over it with some jeans and white sneakers. He looked over to Marinette's room and huffed.

"Are you ready yet?" He said through the door. A squeak was audible through the door. He chuckled. She was most definetly going to be a handfull, but from the looks of it, Adrien was going to get along with the blunette. So far he found out that she liked music(Much to his relief that she wouldn't complain about him playing his guitar in the dorm), She plays multple different intruments(Which he teased her about, ending up with her being a stuttering mess, much to his amusement). She was a bit fiesty(but he could live with that), and stubborn(that, not so much. Maybe a little).

"You can wait dammit!" She shouted. He grinned. Yep, they were going to be great friends.

"iCinco minutos!" He shouted back. She groaned loudly.

"Why you-" She growled.

"¡Eso no es bueno decirlo!" He cut her off. **(That's not a nice thing to say!)**

"Piss off blondie!"

"¡Control de la ira!"( _ **Anger management!)**_

"You know what? Fuck you." She growled. He chuckled and leaned on the closed door.

"And when will that be exactly?" He said.

"Dream on pretty boy." She scoffed. His grin grew a bit.

"First 'bondie', then 'pretty boy'. Make up you mind señorita."

 **"** Shut it."

"You got... 3 minutes." He said, checking his watch.

"Patience is a virtue." She said.

"¿Seriamente?" (Seriously?)

"I'll be out in one minute." She huffed. He groaned as he flopped on the couch.

 _One minute my ass._

* * *

 _ **Tres minutos después...(3 minutes later)**_

"Holy-"

Adrien stammered as he tried to get out a coherent sentence. _She is really trying to kill me, isn't she?_ They barely knew each other for a day and she had this effect on him. How? Just, **_HOW?!_** She went from cute and shy to sexy and fucking smug in less than 30 minutes! 15 minutes to be exact, she finished 15 minutes ago and decided to chill for a bit, but he didn't have to known that. She wore a black and gray long sleeve crop top hoodie where the sleeves were black and the middle including the hoodie was gray with the adjustment strings were black as well. She also had on some black jeans with black high-tops. She had her hair out of her ponytail, having it flow down to her mid-back and a huge ass smirk on her face. So this is what rock bottom feels like.

"Ready to go pretty boy?" She said cheekily. He scowled.

"Lo hiciste a propósito." Adrien growled. She laughed.

"Aw, that scowl of yours will ruin your pretty little face." She cooed as she used her finger to flick his chin up as she walked past.

 _This girl is really trying to kill me..._


	4. Friends? Roommates? Cptr 2 preview

**TMG: Here's Chapter 2! Hooray!**

* * *

 **Monday, August 29, 2016.**

* * *

Turns out the teachers needed an extra day to prepare, so classes were starting on Tuesday. So Adrien and Marinette decried to use this time to get to know each other better. So they were currently sitting on the floor, sharing a bottle of red wine.

"Where are you from?" Marinette asks.

"Guess."

"Mexico." Marinette says, drinking from the wine bottle.

"Wow, that's like me saying you're from Chinatown." Adrien laughs, taking the bottle from her.

"No, my mother was from China." Marinette laughs.

"Ah, anywho, guess again."

"New Mexico." Marinette jokes.

"What?! You're mean." Adrien pouts. "Guess again."

"Rio Dr Janeiro."

"Last chance," He says, pretending to be offended.

"You look Spanish...and French?" Marinette says, uncertain. Adrien claps.

"You're getting warmer!" He says.

"Ohhhh, you're from Spain!" Marinette laughs. Adrien looks at her with a blank look.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm joking, You're from France?" She says.

"But where?" He says, putting his lips to the wine bottle.

"I'm going to go with Paris." Marinette says. Adrien chuckles.

"Why Paris?"

"Because that's my hometown, and that's were most of France's population lives." Adrien pouts.

"Now I can't guess where you came from." He whines. Marinette giggles and takes the bottle from him and takes a sip. "But yeah, you FINALLY guessed right."

"Dupont?" She asked..

"HomeSchool."

"Ah, but why do you speak Spanish?" She asked.

"My mother is Spanish." He says. "Favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Thought so." He said, referring to Marinette's pink bedroom.

"You?"

"Green, preferably black."

"Though so." She mimicked, referring to his bedroom. He takes the bottle and drinks from it.

"Animal?"

"Hamster."

"Really, you seem more of the puppy type." Adrien says.

"How about you?"

"Cat."

"Of course."

* * *

After a few questions, and a full bottle of wine,they started playing truth or dare. So far, Marinette admitted she tripped over her guitar once and Adrien attempted to lick his elbow.

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a masochist?" Marinette asked.

"Wow, out of all questions, you-"

"Just answer."

"Possibly. It's like...It like I'm into girls who are sassy, fierce, and can kick my ass." Adrien answers truthfully.

"I have a few friends like that." Marinette jokes.

"Whatever. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call your mother and tell her you had sex with your science teacher." Adrien says.

"Sex with the science teacher?" She repeats in disbelief.

"Yep, right between the test tubes, if you know what I mean." Adrien says, waggling his eyebrows.

"NO! I'm not doing that!" Marinette shouts.

"Admitting defeat?" Adrien teases. "I knew you were a quitter."

"I'm not-"

"Quitter."

"I'm serious-"

"Quitter,"

"Adrien-"

"Quitter, Quitter, Quitter~" he sang.

"Know what? I'll do it!" Marinette says, calling her mother and putting it in speaker.

 _"Hello?"_

"Guess what Maman?" Marinette says with a grin.

 _"Did something bad happen?" Sabine said, worried._

"No, actually, it's a funny story. My roommate slept with the science teacher." Marinette said, Adrien's eyes widened.

"I did not!" Adrien hissed quietly.

"Don't lie, you did." Marinette lied casually.

 _"Why would she do that?" Sabine asked._

" _She?!_ You didn't tell her I was a guy?!" Adrien whisper-shouted.

"Boy. The correct term is boy. You are no guy. You're.a boy." Marinette corrected. Adrien poured.

 _"Your roommate is a boy?"_

"HA! Busted!" Adrien grinned. "And I didn't sleep with the science teacher because I'm straight, not that there's anything wrong with homosexuality-"

"Yes Maman, he's a BOY, but nothing-"

 _"Tā shì yīgè nánhái?! Wǒ bùnéng děngdài yǒu xiǎo sūnzi!"_ her mother squealed. _ **(He's a boy?! I can't wait to have little grandkids!)**_

"Wha- Maman no! It's not like that!" Marinette squeaked.

"Hǎo ba, wǒ bù jièyì hé nǐ yīqǐ de háizi〜" Adrien teased. _**(Well, I don't mind having kids with you~)**_

 _"And he speaks Chinese?! Marinette, you better marry this boy! I have go go." Then the call ended._

"Maman, Maman! You jerk! Why would you say that?!" Marinette growled as Adrien howled in laughter.

"¡No puedo RESPIRAR!" Adrien chuckled as his laughter died down.

"Fuck you, now truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Nope. You?"

"Yep."

"Congratulations." Adrien finishes. "¿Verdad o reto?"

Marinette raised a brow.

Adrien groaned. "Truth or dare?" He repeated.

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Never had one." Marinette replies truthfully.

"Really?" She nods." But you're sexy, I'm surprised you're a virgin... but never?"

"Never."

"I can't believe you're a kiss-virgin." Adrien said.

"Why do you care?" Marinette said as she grabbed two beers from the fridge. She handed Adrien one as she sat back down.

"Because it's college! College is all about parties, getting laid, sexy girls, getting laid, hot female teachers, getting laid, sports, annoying ass teachers, and. Getting. Laid!" Adrien explained, drinking his beer. "And you're telling me you're a kiss-virgin?!"

"So I hear the words 'getting laid' a lot in that explanation." She pointed out, just opening her beer.


	5. Friends? Roommates? Chptr 3 preview

**TMG: I'm doing something new! I'm putting 6 people's comments at the beginning of each chapter, and replying to them! And also I'm requesting characters! If you want to be one, either comment or pm me the name of your character, their personality, and what they look like. Here are the shoutouts!:**

 _ **Guest~:**_ _I'm glad you took the motivation from your fans and went on with writing the next chapter to this story. And I have to tell you that this is amazing and I can't wait to read more._

 _ **TMG: I have to admit that this is my first favorite story I've created. And the motivation is really what keeps me going! ;3 Thank you! I appreciate it!**_

 _ **prisciliwitz27~:**_ _I love Spanish Adrien!_

 ** _So do I! Spanish Adrien is hilarious! I was going to make him as the cinnamon roll he is, but what's the fun in that? #SinnamonRollAdrien2k17 ;3_**

 ** _ames95~:_** _OMG this is just gold xD_ _I can't help it with Adrien being a cheeky little shit it's great xD_

 _ **Ikr?! I just love cheeky little Shit Adrien, it's what keeps me laughing every time I write a new chapter. :3 ... or should I say... Mew chapter ;3**_

 ** _Scarlet guard101~:_** _This is a great story please keep it going_

 ** _Thank you! ^_^ it makes me feel like an overly cocky little shit(Adrien) when I hear things like this XD! JK! But of course I will keep it going! I love this story and I love the encouragement! (I love you too ;3) XD! Let me stop being a creeper. X3_**

 ** _Nim~:_** _This is so good I already love it please update soon!_

 ** _*Determined* I will update as fast as I can! Cadet TMG ready for writing sir! (If you're a female, I'm still saying sir! It's the cadet code dude! XD love ya~ X3) So, would you say that my story was... love at furrst sight? ;3_**

 ** _Guest#2~:_** _this is amazing_

 ** _No, YOU'RE amazing. :3 or should I say... Clawsome! ;3_**

 **Here's the next chapter of "Friends? Roommates?"! Let's see if Marinette finally loses her virginity in this chapter. *snickers* she's not...**

* * *

"You are a pain in the ass." Marinette growled. Marinette and Adrien were currently in Miss Bustier room, aka the music room. There was some showcase coming up and Miss Bustier chose Marinette and Adrien to represent their school.

"Ha! You're mad because you called me sexy." Adrien said in hits deep, yet-not so-deep voice.

Marinette sputtered. "Eh-w-what! I-I never said that!" she denied.

"You did. You said and I quote 'Get out of my face you sexy bastard'." Adrien smirked as he leaned on the music room's piano.

"I didn't say that."

"You did."

"I didn't."

"You most certainly did."

"I never said that, and you can't proove it."

"I really can" Adrien said in a smug voice.

"You can't"

"I can."

"Fuck you Agreste."

"Is that your catchphrase now?" He asked.

"Possibly." Was her simple answer.

"What's your favorite kid's tv show?"

"What does that have to do with this argument?" Marinette said, glaring at him. Man he was just annoying at times.

"Nothing, just answer it."

Marinette sighed. "Alright fine. Blue's Clues."

"Wow really? I always thought of you as an Upside Down show person." Adrien said. "Ooo, Upside Down, that's a great title." He said as he scribbled something down in his songbook. "Should it be upbeat or like a slow cheesy love song?"

"Upbeat. It suits not only you but the title." Marinette answered, their bickering long forgotten. That's how their arguments end all the time. The go back and forth, whether playful or not, then one of them say something that had nothing to do with anything, then it ends there.

"Alright, let's say you're in high school again, and your childhood crush starts walking towards you: how do you feel?" Adrien asked.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to get it from a female perspective."

Marinette sits on top of the piano Adrien is leaning on. "If my childhood crush walked past me..." Marinette repeated. She closed her eyes, thinking about her third boyfriend, who was her first crush, and how nervous she would get when he was around. She opened her eyes back up.

"I would always get this feeling when he's around, and when he looks over to me I feel like I'm floating on thin air." Marinette breathed out.

"Personal experience?" Adrien says, writing something down again.

"Yep."

"Haha."

"Dammit." Marinette grumbled.

"Did you guys go out?" Adrien then asked.

"Yeah, but we broke up 2 months later." Marinette said.

"Yeesh. What happened?"

"Oh, the thing that happened with the other 12." Marinette said.

"They cheated?" Adrien questioned.

"No, they couldn't handle how hot my teasing was." Marinette answered.

"I know how they feel." Adrien said, referring to the first day they met. Marinette seemed to understand what he meant.

"Personal experience?" She mimicked.

"Yep." Then he blinked.

"Haha."

"Dammit. Wait, 12? How many guys did you date?" Adrien chuckled.

"13. None couldn't handle my teasing." Marinette said. Adrien snorted.

"Again, I don't blame them. Your teasing is so sexy even _I_ can't handle it. And that's saying something." Adrien said. "Alright, next question: if you were truly in love with someone, who really loved you back, what would you say to said love?"

"I'd probably say that my heart belonged to them?" Marinette said, uncertain.

"Okay, so you sounded uncertain, but I'll take it." He said, writing in his book again. "Next question-"

"Wait, why are you asking me these questions?" Marinette said. Adrien chuckled.

"Its called song writing. Now shut up and let me ask my question: If you were a straightforward guy, what would you say to a girl you're into."

"I'd probably be like: Hey, I'm crazy into you, and we have not time to waste, so let's hangout sometime." Marinette said, in a terrible male voice. Adrien laughed.

"What if she rejected you? And you were really crazy about her and you were cheesy as Shit Chica?"

"I'd say something about how I would wait an eternity to be with her, but the girl me would laugh and him a sweet dork before walking off." Marinette answered.

"Alright, how about this." Adrien said before he sang.

 _ **I always get this funny feeling**_  
 _ **Every time you turn around**_  
 _ **It's like I'm walking on the ceiling**_  
 _ **Both feet off the ground**_

 _ **And it's so right but feels so left**_  
 _ **Upside down like I'm losing my head**_  
 _ **'Cause I know where my heart belongs–**_  
 _ **With you again**_

 _ **So I say hey**_  
 _ **I'm crazy into you**_  
 _ **And I say hey**_  
 _ **Every minute's overdue**_  
 _ **And I can't wait**_  
 _ **No I don't care I'll do what it takes**_  
 _ **Driving all night, catch the first flight**_  
 _ **Just to see you, I'll explain**_

 _ **You got me like upside down**_  
 _ **You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around**_  
 _ **I can't believe you're here**_  
 _ **I was looking in the crowd**_  
 _ **But you're here now**_  
 _ **You standing there I swear my whole world turned around**_  
 _ **You got me upside down, you got me upside down**_

 ** _I'm Upside Down_**

"That's awesome Adrien, its amazing how you can turn a few answers to a question into a song. Let's try creating a melody for it." Marinette said, sitting at the piano. Adrien chuckled and sat beside her. Then she blinked. "Hey, no more stalling Agreste! We need to write a duet, or choose a song we already wrote." Marinette laughed. Adrien smiled.

"¿Estancamiento? I'm not Estancamiento." Adrien fabricated.

"I appreciate how you used some English in that sentence so I know what you meant, but you are stalling. Aka, procrastinating." Marinette said sternly.

"You caught me red-handed. I'm stalling." Adrien confessed, a frown upon his face.

"Thought so. What's up?" She asked. Adrien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't like performing in front of people." Adrien said, standing up and waking towards the open window. Marinette turned in her seat.

"How come? You sing in front of me all the time." She said as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Adrien turned and leaned on the window sill. "You love music as much as I do, that's why I don't have a problem with it. I don't even sing in front of Nino, and we've been best friends since we were nine."

"Why don't you?" Marinette asked, flattered that he only sung in front of her, yet again she felt sorry for him. Adrien chuckled bitterly.

"You don't want to hear one of my sob stories." Adrien said, voice hoarse.

"I'm listening."

Adrien sighed. "Alright, just don't pity me, it makes me feel uncomfortable." Adrien said in a low voice. Marinette nodded. "It happened when I was in 12th grade-"

"I thought you were HomeSchooled" Marinette asked.

"Until 9th grade, my father was very overprotective since my mom disappeared." Adrien said, pursing his lips.

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop."

"What?" Marinette said, confused.

"You're showing pity, stop it." Adrien said grimly.

"Sorry."

"Now, without any further _interruptions_ ," Adrien said, making Marinette laugh. "It all started when I was in 12th grade-"

"What school did you go to?" Marinette asked. Adrien smiled at her.

"Really? I don't know, some school, uh, PLA." Adrien said.

"Paris Learning Academy, aka, a prep school for boys?" Marinette said, trying not to laugh. Adrien groaned.

"Ugh, worst 3 years of my life! I thought I was going to slowly getting attracted to guys." Adrien said. Marinette guffawed.

"You poor baby~ And I thought you were supposed to be in high school for 4 years?" Marinette giggled.

"Ah, I got transferred..." Adrien trailed off, shuddering.

"To where?" Marinette chuckled.

"To another damn all boy prep school! And let me tell you, most of those boys would eye-Fuck me all day!" Adrien said, making Marinette laugh again.

"What made you transfer?"

"Ah, I told my father I didn't want to be in an all-boy school, but I guess he didn't hear when I said 'all-boy'." Adrien said. "Now AGAIN, without anymore **_interruptions,_** it all started when I was in 12th grade."

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 **Bold is Adrien's narrations,** _italic is Marinette's questions._

 **There was a showcase, and I decide to sign up for it. After I did, My bodyguard came to pick me up from school.**

 _You had a bodyguard? For what? We're you a wanted criminal?_

 **Ha-ha, so very funny. No, my father was... famous in the fashion industry, and I was one of his models.**

 _You were a model?! Holy Shit, I've got to see some pictures!_

 **Anywhoozies, when I got home I told my father about the showcase...**

"Excellent! I hope to see you on stage playing the piano." Gabriel said. 18-year-old Adrien sighed.

"Well father, actually I was thinking about-"

"Don't tell me you want to perform that loud, rebellious, and utterly ridiculous music?" Gabriel asked.

"Its not loud and rebellious, its-"

"A waste of time. You have better things to do rather than sitting around, playing those obnoxious guitars. Maybe a violin would do you good." His father said.

"But father-"

"End of discussion. Go to your room and complete your homework."

"I don't want to play the piano or the violin! I want to express myself with my own kind of music that I enjoy! You just cannot just tell me I can't do it!" Adrien says.

 **It was the first time I defended what I loved, and I wasn't going to let my father change the way I played music.**

"You've pushed my patience Adrien. You are banned from making that kind of music, and you will either play the piano or violin at that showcase, or you won't go to the showcase at all. I will not tolerate being embarrassed by my son playing unacceptable music!" Gabriel said.

 _What?! He can't just stop you from loving your passion!_

 **Glad we're on the same page.**

"I'm _almost_ 18 for fuck's sake! You can't just tell me I have to stop doing something I enjoy! That's complete bull." Adrien argued.

 _Well shit Adrien..._

 **Adrien chuckled.**

"You will watch your language when you speak to me."

"No the hell I don't! I'm almost a grown ass man and you expect me to just listen to the shit you tell me to! Well guess what?! I'm my own fucking person! I can choose for myself thank you very fucking much!" Adrien shouted.

 _SAVAGERY!_

 **Pfft- Shut the hell up-haha- and let me-*snickers* talk dammit.**

 _Totally worth it_

 **SHUT UP! HAHAHA!**

 _Marinette giggled._

"I've had enough of this attitude! You will either use a piano or any other classical musical instruments, end of discussion." Gabriel says as he walks into his office. Adrien growls.

 _What did you do afterwards?_

 **Just what any other teenage boy would do.**

 _Go in his room, watch porn, and have a fap session?_

 **Pfft! No! Okay, sometimes.**

Adrien went to his room and flopped on his desk chair.

 _I knew it!_

 **I didn't do that! I was thinking about doing it but I didn't!**

"Why doesn't he listen to me?!" He growled. Adrien looks over to his red electric guitar his mother got him for his 13th birthday.

 _Aw~_

 ***Blushes* Marinette stoooooop! *put face in his hands.**

"I know exactly what instrument I choose." Adrien says, getting out his phone and calling Nino.

 _Adrien chose playing his-_

 ***whines*It was not a fap session!**

"Sup bro?" Nino said from the other line.

"Could you call Alya and tell her to meet us at Ferretie's?" Adrien asked.

 _I loved Ferretie's! Me and my friends went the recall the time! Man was their pizza awful._

 **I know right?! But their wings were awesome.**

 _Fuck, now I want to go there._

 **Right?**

"Sure bro, why?"

"I'll explain later." Adrien said, hanging up and changing into a red flannel shirt, a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and black sneakers. He ruffled his once neat hair, because it had to be neat for school, grabbed his guitar and put the guitar strap across his shoulder, grabbed his skateboard, and headed out without no one noticing.

 _Didn't you have a car at 18?_

 **Yeah.**

 _Then why didn't use that?_

 **Oh because... Why didn't I do that?**

 _Oi..._

As Adrien entered Ferretie's, he saw Nino and Alya sitting at their normal table in the middle. As he walked towards them he accidentally bumped into a girl and she spilled her drink on him.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl said. Adrien chuckled.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention." Adrien said. He looked at the girl. She had raven-colored hair that was tied into two pigtails, bluebell eyes, and freckles going across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She wore a white floral t-shirt with a black jacket that had pink polka dots on the inside over her shirt, which was rolled up to her elbows, pink jeans and pink flats. She also had a pink coin purse slung across her shoulder.

 _I knew you looked familiar..._

 **Ah, no wonder I knew I saw you from somewhere.**

"No, it's my fault. I spilled the drink on you." Marinette said.

"Don't fret Chica, it was just an accident. No harm no foul." Adrien said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Then Nino called him over. "I've gotta go, nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Marinette said. Then they both walked to their respective tables.

 _I now regret nothing that I did to you that day._

 **Liar, you love me.**

"Who was that?" Alya cooed as Adrien sat down.

"I don't know, but she was cute though." Adrien said. 

"I know a lot of people in Paris, what did she look like?" Nino asked.

"Ravenette, bluebell eyes, freckles, pink pants." Adrien described.

"Oh, that's Marinette, she's the daughter of the most prestigious bakers in Paris. From what I've heard she's a rocker chick." Nino said.

 **How did I forget you?**

 _Same reason why I forgot you._

 **You were irresistible.**

 _You called me Chica. They said at the same time._

 **Wow, that was cruel.**

 _I'm flattered._


End file.
